


an ode to cut paychecks and serving alcohol to a glitchy ghost

by orphan_account



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, and also with anna, i just wanted to write something softer, please note that i haven't seen va11halla in forever, she's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “hey, jo. johanna. bartender queen. what’s shakin’.”"not a drink, that’s for sure. i’m not losing more of my paycheck."(a blurb with The Girls at the new bar.)





	an ode to cut paychecks and serving alcohol to a glitchy ghost

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance about the fairly abrupt ending  
> depression ruins all my hobbies  
> i hope you enjoy regardless though

jill’s finally ended her shift, packing away glasses in a dishwasher that looks like it’s from.. who knows, 2030? it’s inner workings have been rebuilt over the years, obviously, but the outside has splotches of rust and dish soap that missed the mark in spades. it does the job, though, and it can’t bother any customers when it’s out of sight. the new boss left a little bit ago, trusting her to close up fine on her own. the television quietly flickers.

 

“hey, jo. johanna. bartender queen. what’s shakin’.” anna glitches into her life once again.

 

_ not a drink, that’s for sure. i’m not losing more of my paycheck. _

 

“aww, come on! your boss isn’t here, ya know! talk to me out loud, please?”

 

anna presses her hands together in a pleading motion and her tone is light, but jill can tell she’s not just joking around. unfortunately.

 

“of course i’m not..! talk to me, jo! i’m  _ dying _  for your companionship, y’know.”

 

“alright, alright, anna. just stop.. doing that weird mind-reading thing.”

 

“hey! you said my name again~!” go figure that before anything else, she always notes that her name is said. it would be nice if she just answered questions directly. “sadly... it’s really not controllable. buuuut…. i’ll stop making comments on it tonight if you make me a drink!”

 

“no drinks. remember that one time, back at valhalla? i have bills to pay.”

 

“c’monnn. a sugar rush? just a little one? i’ll pay you back.”

 

“how are you gonna pay me back? you’re.. non-corporeal.”

 

“i have my ways.” she winks and makes a peace sign like one of those really old line stickers. jill tries not to snort and fails miserably at the sight. “i came prepared this time! i'm gonna get myself a drink tonight!”

 

jill thinks about the cameras are inevitably going to make her look nuts. if she doesn’t already. (she probably does.)

she  _ also _  thinks about how talking with an anagram (which laughs, cheery and light as a wind chime, as jill thinks this) has always been interesting and.. not fun. not at all. whatsoever. especially with the mind reading thing. it’s really weird. she doesn’t get why she does this.

 

jill pulls out a half-washed glass. anna’s smile becomes noticeably more devious.

 

“mwee-hee-hee. i know you’d come through, jo!”


End file.
